This is a competitive renewal application for a pre- and post-doctoral Training Program in the Neuroimmunoendocrine Effects of Alcohol at Loyola University Stritch School of Medicine that is currently in Year 4. The Training Program faculty consist of an interdisciplinary group of well-funded basic scientists and clinicians with active research programs examining the neurobiological, immune and endocrine responses to alcohol exposure. The Training Faculty hold primary appointments in the Departments of Cell Biology, Neurobiology &Anatomy, Medicine (primarily Divisions of Endocrinology and Gastroenterology), Orthopedics, and Surgery, and are all active members of the Loyola University's Alcohol Research Program. In addition, they hold graduate appointments in one or more of three Ph.D. granting programs: 1) the Department of Cell Biology, Neurobiology, &Anatomy, 2) the Molecular &Cellular Biochemistry Program, and 3) the Neuroscience Program. The Training grant will remain under the Direction of Elizabeth J. Kovacs, Ph.D., Professor of Cell Biology, Neurobiology, &Anatomy, a cellular immunologist with an international reputation for her work on endocrine effects on immunity after alcohol exposure. She will be assisted by Associate Director, Mary Druse-Manteuffel, Ph.D., Professor of Cell Biology, Neurobiology, &Anatomy, who works on neuronal consequences of fetal alcohol syndrome, and an internal Advisory Committee. The Advisory Committee will be composed of senior faculty in the fields of cell biology, immunology, and neuroscience, who have extensive experience in the administration training programs for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral fellows, but do not conduct alcohol research. This group, in conjunction with an Executive Committee, consisting of senior alcohol researchers, will oversee the Training Program. Pre-doctoral trainees will be selected from the pool of applicants applying to the Ph.D. programs in Cell Biology, Neurobiology, &Anatomy, Molecular &Cellular Biochemistry, and Neuroscience. These trainees will take courses in their respective graduate programs, including biochemistry, cell and molecular biology, immunology, neuroscience, etc., and will be instructed in oral and written communication through formal class work, seminars, and journal clubs. Post-doctoral trainees will spend a majority of their time in the laboratory of one of the members of the faculty of the Training Program. All trainees will take a course in Ethics in Biomedical Sciences and, along with the Training Faculty, will attend Alcohol Research Program meetings. A plan to recruit trainees from under-represented minority backgrounds is included within the proposal. The commitment of the Training Faculty to excellence in research and teaching will insure the successful preparation of trainees for careers as academic scientists in the field of alcohol research.